


Human Food is Strange

by mamaclover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Masturbation, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel found herself feeling strange after eating some strange human food and now has to try to quietly relieve herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Food is Strange

Toriel sat in her recliner, trying to stop fidgeting in her plush chair as her stomach growled.   
It made her reach down to press against her tummy, feeling how hard it was with the built up gas.   
It usually was soft to the touch but after eating some strange human food, her stomach ached and she needed to use the facilities.

She looked over at the human who sat by the fireplace, already grown after spending years together on the surface.

Toriel forced a smile and tried to stand up with shaky legs when the human looked up at her.

“I-If you’ll excuse me, I have to do something.”

Unable to tell the truth of her actions, she quickly shuffled out the room to the nearby bathroom and prayed she’d make it. She couldn’t move fast, taking small steps while cradling her stomach. It kept building up, almost releasing an embarrassing sound but stopping to keep it in.

Looking over her shoulder, Toriel made sure the human didn’t follow her and hurried to the bathroom.

Once the door was locked, Toriel lifted her dress up, tugging her white panties down only to notice a dark spot on the seat of them! Her eyes watered, embarrassed that she couldn’t hold it. Pushing them down to her ankles, she sat down on the toilet to finally relieve herself.

Only to push and release a high pitched squeak! She gasped, covering her mouth and trying not to cry as a long winded bit of gas echoed in the bathroom before she felt the first push of her waste slip from her asshole.

It was hard and solid, making her groan and grunt to push it out before hearing it hit the water enough to splash!

Toriel whimpered, holding her dress to her face as she moaned. It felt almost euphoric to have all the built up waste slowly escape her body, causing her to shiver and a strange feeling started to build up.

She knew it was wrong. To feel aroused by such an act made her feel ashamed, but lifting her dress a bit further to spread her thick thighs, Toriel reached down to run her hands down her mound to reach in between her thick lips and wasn’t surprised to feel how wet she was!

“I-I mustn’t,” she whispered to herself even as her fingers toyed with the wetness gathering. 

Toriel didn’t want the human to hear, keeping her dress in her mouth as she gently rubbed at her opening. Passing even more gas, she spread her legs further to push out another piece of her waste while slipping a thick finger inside herself.

It made her cry out, dropping her dress from her mouth and panting heavily. It felt so good to release everything and she felt herself losing control over herself. Not realizing all the noise she was making, Toriel moaned with her fingers deep inside and more shit splashing into the water.

She could feel her orgasm building higher and higher until she pulled one leg up to steady herself as she gasped, twitching and shivering as her asshole almost gave out to the final bits of shit pushed out! She climaxed, her fingers being squeezed as her juices dripped from her pussy down into the toilet on the humongous pile of shit.

Toriel sighed, body going limp for a moment before a knock interrupted her glow!

“U-Um? Are you okay?”

Her heart raced as she reached over to the toilet paper, reaching back to wipe at herself a few time while trying to stop the tears forming.

“J-Just fine! I’ll be out in a moment!”

Toriel looked down at the huge mess she made, her face flushed with embarrassment knowing that the human must have heard her. Pressing the knob down, she watched as the waste struggled to go down only to see the water raise!

Opening the door, Toriel begged the human to fix it with tears in her eyes while clinging to their arm. The smell leaked from the bathroom which only made her whine and hide her face in shame. 

She was absolutely mortified and prayed the human wouldn’t say anything to her about the smell and the mess they were about to see.


End file.
